multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Generic Dark Lord
Generic Dark Lord, also known as G.D Lord 'or simply ��������������, is a very evil and dangerous villain, because he is the embodiment of evil, destroyed planets and did a lot of bullshit. He lives in a castle/harem in the center of hell, where he commands his trillions of demonic minions. He is also the main protagonist of 'The Rise of Generic Dark Lord. ��������������' History' �������������� Past �������������� was the son of a generic prostitute and a generic alcoholic father, and was always beaten by them; he was also bullied at school for being a generic Punky Edgelord. One day, he got tired of so much generic abuse and killed himself, he ended up in generic hell and murdered the generic devil, robbing the powers of generic Satan. Since then he has ruled everyone in generic hell and has begun to destroy generic multiverses and cause generic, random destruction. �������������� Today G.D Lord continues to cause generic and random destruction, and since the omniverse is infinite, it will probably never stop. He lives in a castle made of pure darkness in the center of hell, where he keeps his 1,543,123 wives and concubines. He also constantly goes to a bar of failed villains, where he gets drunk and complains about how generic he is. ��������������' Appearence' Generic Dark Lord wears an red armor with a golden skull in the center, a burgundy cape, has golden horns, and bright red eyes. Oh, and a black sword. His skin is red. �������������� Personality He is a soulless and merciless monster who thinks only of two things: Sex and Destruction, when he is not destroying, he is having sex. G.D Lord is also an alcoholic like his father, since he goes every Sunday to the Bar of Failed Villains, and always comes back drunk. He is also very proud, as he finds himself more powerful than the other villains in the series. �������������� Theme ��������������' Powers' * Soul Absorption: Can absorb the soul of whom he kills. Along with the powers and essence of the victim. * Hell-Fire Manipulation: G.D Lord can control and create the fire of Hell from nothing. * Mind control: He can control the minds of stupid people. * Superhuman Strength: He is strong enough to destroy a mountain with a single punch. * Regeneration: Even if he have all the atoms of him body destroyed, G.D Lord can regenerate from nothing. * Necrokinesis: G.D Lord can resurrect any corpse as a zombie and use it as a soldier. * Black Magic: Can travel all over Omniverse, open portals and summon spells and curses. ��������������' Weakness' The only way to kill the Generic Dark Lord is using the White Sword, made with tears of joy and the goodness of angels, but which can only be used by those pure in heart. He can also be banished from a certain universe if a powerful sorcerer uses a sealing spell.Category:VillainsCategory:CharactersCategory:Complete Monster Category:WeirdWojak Category:Cosmic beings Category:Deities Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Non-Canon